The Only Sound
by xxWord Playxx
Summary: [Oneshot] [Zangetsu x Hollow Ichigo] They both equally hated the rain, but for different reasons.


The only sound.

Written for a community

Rated for safety.

Reviews keep me writing.

Enjoy.

* * *

There were times when the only sound between them was the soft pitter-pattering of rain. Rarely did they bother with caring of the time of day or year, their only curiosity being what had caused the blue to be covered in gray, and the clouds to turn on them and dump all of Ichigo's woes and worries upon their sideways sanctuary. The usual reason was one that they would both agree was ridiculous: the Shinigami often had days when he felt he was totally alone in most of what he did. Too many times Zangetsu had told Ichigo that he was never alone, that the two of them were there, and yet the rain came. It came, and there were points where it almost seemed as if it would become the official scenery of their home.

It was troublesome, the way that it rained whenever the strawberry saddened. There was usually no sign of when it would hit, the clouds only darkening slightly as the male began to think of his troubles. The blue of the sky would fade into a gray, a bubbly texture gathering, and for a moment there would be such a silence that the Hollow would worry that Zangetsu had gone. And then the hissing of rainfall. Horizontal rainfall. Strange, how they never went through the usual process of being soaked from head to toe-- but rather from one side to another.

There was no telling when it would end, but there were often signs of the feelings that had caused the clouds to appear. On some days, there were small rumbles in the distance, a showing of anger and confusion. The rain had it's own temperature too, in order to show how his King was dealing with it where ever he was. Days when it was chilly, he boy was more than likely brooding alone in his room. A typical cold meant that he was with his friends or family, trying to forget about it, and warm usually meant that the King was in tears.

But no matter the temperature or length of time, the rain was almost never welcome. It dampened the air, often making breath a troublesome thing to grasp, slickened the sides of the buildings that they stood on, and leaked the King's feelings into them more and more as it continued to fall. It was something that the Hollow wasn't too fond of admitting, but the rain often caused him to feel a sense of loneliness and irritation.

There were days when the only sound between them was the rain. These were the days when Zangetsu would come and seek him out, a task that wasn't hard considering they were always within a skyscraper of each other. On these days, the Hollow would usually being staring at something far off, waiting to see if there was going to be a patch without rain. There was never a moment where one paused to see if it was okay when one or the other made a move of comfort.

On this particular storm day, the Hollow had been standing rather still, comfortably spaced out rather than ranting on about why it was so stupid for Ichigo to be crying. It was a rare moment when he allowed his King to sulk on his throne. This good deed was usually rewarded, he had come to know, so there were no words or even sounds when cloaked arms wrapped around him. Only a move to settle against the larger and continue his staring off into the distance.

They didn't need words to know.

The Hollow already knew that Zangetsu was troubled because it was raining and wished Ichigo had brain enough to know that he could confine in them, and Zangetsu knew that the Hollow was confused and frustrated on why it was even happening.

And so, the two of them sat together, the Hollow content and settled against the larger form, who was often curious on just what he was looking for so far off before them. There were moments where the Hollow's eyes would close due to an amount of contentment, and when they opened the golden gaze would search for a break in the clouds.

There were days when there was no sound but the rain between them, days when Ichigo would be given silence. Those were the days when Ichigo needed it the most, and those were the days when the two of them would stay sitting together.

Even when it stopped raining.

* * *

END

Review?


End file.
